Tú eres mi padre y yo soy tu hijo
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Después de ganar en la Conferencia Índigo, Ash se preparará para un desafío más grande y avanzar más en su sueño por ser un Maestro Pokémon. Sin embargo, justo después de ganar, recibe una llamada de alguien que ha estado ausente de su vida durante años, y que ahora parece querer reconectar contacto con él. Feliz Día del Padre.


**Tú eres mi padre, y yo soy tu hijo**

 **Por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 _ **Meseta Índigo…**_

Después de años y años de intentarlo y fallar, por fin sentía que ascendería ese escalón aparentemente insalvable y se quitaría esa espina del hombro. Diez años después de su primera Liga Pokémon, Ash Ketchum estaba de vuelta en el Estadio Índigo, no entre los dieciséis mejores, tampoco entre los ocho ni los cuatro. Era su segunda final en una Liga Pokémon y estaba determinado a ganar aquel día. Ya nada lo detendría.

Su oponente, que se hacía llamar Koutei Ryu, era un entrenador habilidoso, y sin duda le había dado batalla incluso con su mejor equipo. Ahora en el campo de batalla únicamente quedaban Pikachu y el Raichu de su oponente, y estaban peleando el último asalto para decidir al ganador del torneo.

\- ¡Raichu, usa Golpe Centrado! – exclamó el oponente.

\- ¡Rai! – El roedor evolucionado saltó hacia atrás y empezó a cargar su puño derecho para un golpe devastador.

\- ¡Pikachu, usa Ataque Rápido! – ordenó a su vez Ash.

\- ¡Pika!

Mientras Raichu preparaba su Golpe Centrado, Pikachu se desplazó desde su extremo del campo dejando una estela blanca a toda velocidad. Al ponerse a buena distancia se lanzó de un salto, pero en cuanto se le vino encima Raichu terminó de cargar y lanzó su puñetazo, golpeando a Pikachu en toda la cara y lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás. El ratón sin evolucionar cayó de espaldas.

\- ¡Usa Trueno! – exclamó Koutei.

\- ¡Rai-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Raichu hizo caer un rayo devastador sobre Pikachu antes de que tuviera oportunidad de ponerse de pie. El roedor lanzó un grito de dolor, pero aguantó el ataque todo lo que duró. Tantos años y enfrentamientos contra su forma evolucionada le habían dado experiencia más que suficiente para soportar ataques tan fuertes o más que ese. Por eso, al terminar, un par de segundos después, cuando se volvió a levantar, Raichu y su entrenador se quedaron con la boca abierta.

\- ¡No es posible! – exclamó el segundo. – ¿Cómo puede un Pikachu aguantar un ataque así?

\- Hemos recibido peores. – dijo Ash, alzando su muñeca izquierda. – Vamos a terminar con esto, ¿estás listo, compañero?

\- ¡Pika! – Pikachu asintió y se colocó en la misma posición de su entrenador.

Ante los ojos atónitos de su oponente, Ash y Pikachu comenzaron a moverse al unísono, mientras una energía eléctrica brotaba del cristal en el brazalete del entrenador para luego introducirse en el roedor, cargándolo de poder al máximo. Con la misma sincronía, los dos echaron el puño derecho hacia atrás para dar un golpe.

\- ¡Este es nuestro verdadero poder! – exclamó Ash. – ¡GIGAVOLTIO DESTRUCTOR!

\- ¡Pika… CHU!

Pikachu dio el puñetazo hacia el frente, disparando una esfera con todo el poder concentrado directo hacia Raichu. El roedor evolucionado y su entrenador estaban tan atónitos que no hicieron ningún movimiento para esquivar hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y la esfera de rayos lo golpeó de lleno, creando un estallido eléctrico como ninguno. Se levantó una gran cantidad de humo y polvo, que ocultó el resultado de la vista de todos, dejando al público en total silencio.

Una vez que se aclaró el humo, Pikachu seguía de pie, jadeando e incapaz de moverse, pero de pie. Raichu, por otro lado, yacía sobre el campo patas arriba, habiendo sido incapaz de soportar la explosión del Gigavoltio Destructor, y todavía echaba chispas residuales por la energía del ataque.

\- ¡Raichu ya no puede continuar, Pikachu gana! – anunció el réferi alzando la bandera roja en dirección hacia Ash. – ¡La victoria del encuentro y del torneo es para Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta!

\- ¡Qué increíble, damas y caballeros! – anunció el comentarista. – ¡Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta concluye el encuentro y el torneo de la Conferencia Índigo con un electrizante despliegue de poder!

El tablero sobre el estadio oscureció el icono de Raichu en el lado de Koutei, y al hacerlo la imagen de Ash se agrandó, haciendo aparecer las letras doradas de "GANADOR" mientras aparecían fuegos artificiales a su alrededor. Al mismo tiempo, la multitud de todo el estadio se puso de pie para hacer una gran ovación.

\- Lo logramos… de verdad lo hicimos. – dijo Ash casi sin poder creerlo, apretando los puños para luego alzarlos hacia el cielo. – ¡GANAMOS, GANAMOS!

Sin perder tiempo corrió a recoger a su agotado pero triunfante compañero para darle un abrazo. Se habría ido con gusto a darle la mano a su contrincante, de no ser porque este recogió a su Raichu y se fue por su lado sin mediar palabras. Pero eso no le importaba. No le importaba en lo más mínimo.

En aquel momento, lo único que importaba era que por fin lo había logrado. Había roto su racha de derrotas consecutivas en conferencias de la Liga Pokémon, y al hacerlo, había ascendido en la escalera a la cima para convertirse en el Maestro Pokémon que siempre había querido ser. Nada podría embargarle este momento de ninguna manera. Nada en absoluto.

* * *

 _ **Aquella noche…**_

Tras la ceremonia de premiación y la subsiguiente celebración de clausura de la Liga Índigo, Ash estaba de vuelta en el Centro Pokémon. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan agotado al final del día: lo único que quería era dormir a pierna suelta aquella noche. Ya cuando sus Pokémon estuvieran bien descansados, volvería a Pueblo Paleta volando en Charizard. De hecho, Pikachu ya se le había adelantado a la tierra de los sueños, pues yacía hecho un ovillo sobre la cama.

Del otro lado de la habitación, encima de la mesa junto a la ventana, descansaba sobre la mesa el trofeo del ganador. Era más grande y más pesado que el que recibió en la Liga Naranja. Y más que eso: haberlo ganado significaba que, si lo deseaba, tenía la oportunidad de retar al Alto Mando de Kanto, el selecto grupo conformado por cuatro de los entrenadores más fuertes de toda la región, superados únicamente por el Campeón en persona. Y si lograba vencerlos a todos, ganaría el derecho de retar al mismísimo Campeón por su título.

\- Un paso más… un paso más para convertirme en un Maestro Pokémon. – pensaba Ash. La emoción lo embargaba. El triunfo de hoy había sido solo el comienzo. Aún tenía un largo camino por recorrer, y no planeaba detenerse en un futuro cercano.

 _ **¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK!**_ De repente, unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos, y la voz de la Enfermera Joy le llamó desde el otro lado.

\- ¿Ash, sigues despierto? Disculpa, pero tienes una llamada por la línea de la recepción.

\- ¿Llamada? – Ash se levantó de la cama, y se puso las pantuflas para ir a abrir la puerta. Había recibido bastantes ese día, obviamente de sus amigos cercanos y no tan cercanos que querían felicitarlo por su victoria. – ¿Quién es?

\- No lo sé, solo dijeron que llaman desde la Unión de Guardianes en Almia. – dijo la enfermera. – Dice que es urgente hablar contigo.

Ash se preguntó quién podría estarlo llamando desde la Unión de Guardianes en Almia. Había hecho algunos amigos que pertenecían a la Unión de Guardianes en Fiore, pero no tenía a nadie conocido en Almia hasta donde recordaba. Confuso pero decidido a no dejar esperando fuese quien fuese, el chico siguió a la enfermera escaleras abajo hacia la recepción.

Ya enfrente del teléfono, el chico cogió el auricular y presionó el botón para contestar. Extrañamente, en la pantalla apareció el indicador de _ **«Solo Audio»,**_ así que no pudo ver quién lo llamaba.

\- Hola, campeón, felicidades por tu victoria. – lo saludaron desde el otro lado de la línea. La voz le era desconocida, pero extrañamente había algo familiar en ella que Ash no pudo identificar.

\- Uh… ¿gracias? – replicó Ash.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No me reconoces, no sabes quién soy? – preguntó la voz, al parecer algo ofendida por esto.

\- ¿Debería? – inquirió Ash. Del otro lado alcanzó a oír que su interlocutor suspiraba con resignación.

\- Bueno, supongo que es de esperarse después de tanto tiempo. Siento no poder hablarte cara a cara, pero desde donde estoy solo tengo un teléfono sin video. De todas maneras, no podía dejar la oportunidad de felicitarte por tu victoria en la Conferencia Índigo.

\- Espera, espera, ¿quieres dejar el misterio y decirme de una vez quién eres? – preguntó Ash.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, es que no reconoces la voz de tu propio padre?

La última palabra hizo que Ash se quedara congelado. Por eso sentía algo tan familiar en la voz. No la había oído en años. En catorce años para ser exacto, así que era obvio que hubiese cambiado, pero ahora entendía por qué le resultaba familiar.

\- ¿Ash? ¿Sigues allí? ¿Ash?

Ash no se dio cuenta en qué momento colgó el auricular. Simplemente seguía resonando en su cabeza la voz de su padre. Su padre, el mismo padre que se fue de su vida y de la de su madre hacía casi década y media, y que no había vuelto a ver desde entonces. De hecho, de no ser por las fotografías de él que Delia todavía conservaba, Ash habría olvidado incluso su aspecto.

Ash ni siquiera se molestó en ver a la Enfermera Joy, sino que volvió a su habitación. Sin embargo, después de esa conversación, no había forma de que pudiese dormir bien aquella noche.

\- ¿Por qué ahora… después de tanto tiempo?

* * *

 _ **Ruta 1 hacia Pueblo Paleta, una semana después…**_

Ash llamó a casa para avisarle a su madre que tardaría en regresar un poco más. En vez de irse volando a lomos de su Pokémon, el entrenador decidió tomar la "ruta escénica", diciendo que no tenía prisa por regresar.

En realidad, el verdadero motivo era que, después de haber oído la voz de su padre por ese teléfono, sentía que no estaría de buen humor para celebrar su victoria en la Conferencia Índigo como hubiera deseado, y tal vez en el peor de los casos hasta habría podido desquitarse la rabia que sentía por dentro con su madre o con alguien más en Pueblo Paleta.

Caminar un poco lo había calmado, pero no podía quitarse esa espina del hombro. La conversación con su padre, breve como fue, le había resultado perturbadora en más de un sentido, pero afortunadamente no se había topado con ningún contratiempo en el camino a casa.

\- ¡Fearow!

\- Ay no. – murmuró resignado al reconocer ese graznido, y el aleteo que le siguió.

Por acto reflejo y sin voltearse, Ash inmediatamente se agachó, sabiendo exactamente lo que venía. Al incorporarse de nuevo, vio una figura bastante familiar, que le traía recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos, pero más de estos últimos.

\- ¡Fear, fearow! – graznó de nuevo el familiar pájaro marrón de pico largo y cresta roja mientras aleteaba enfrente de Ash, mirándolo con rabia.

\- ¿Tú de nuevo? Ah, vamos, lo que ocurrió entre nosotros fue hace años. ¿No podemos dejarlo atrás?

\- ¡Row, fearow! – exclamó el pájaro antes de lanzarse con lo que claramente fue un Pico Taladro, forzando a Ash y Pikachu a saltar hacia los lados para evitarlo.

A pesar de los años, y aunque el paso del tiempo y las cicatrices de sus enfrentamientos cada vez que Ash pasaba por su territorio eran evidentes, el pajarraco no había cambiado nada. Seguía tan testarudo y rencoroso como el primer día que Ash salió en su viaje Pokémon y cometió el error de arrojarle esa piedra. Llegó a líder de su parvada y permaneció en ese lugar, siempre vigilante por si Ash volvía a aparecer, pero afortunadamente el Pidgeot de Ash y la suya también rondaban cerca y estaban dispuestos a escoltarlo por ese camino y hacerles frente a sus enemigos territoriales si era necesario.

Con el paso de los años, la parvada de Spearows disminuyó poco a poco a medida que eran capturados o emigraban a otra parte, al grado que ahora estaban totalmente dispersos por la ruta y estaban poco interesados en seguir con la cruzada de ese Fearow. El propio Ash activamente intentaba evitar cruzarse en su camino para ahorrarse molestias, pero ahora estaba tan molesto que no se fijó en el camino que había tomado.

\- Si no hay más remedio. – dijo Ash con resignación. – ¡Pikachu, Atactrueno!

\- ¡Pika-CHUUUUUUUUU!

Pikachu soltó una descarga contra el pájaro cuando este volvió a la carga, deteniéndolo en seco. El pájaro quedó echando chispas, pero se sacudió la electricidad, y con un chillido de furia volvió a la carga, esta vez cerrando las alas y echándose a girar como un taladro mientras una energía espiral lo rodeaba: un ataque de Taladrador. Logró derribar a Pikachu apartándolo momentáneamente para luego dirigirse hacia Ash, pero el entrenador se apartó de nuevo, y Fearow siguió de largo clavándose en un gran árbol.

\- Por Arceus, este pájaro es terco con T de Tyranitar. – murmuró Ash por lo bajo, para luego gritarle: – ¡Ya basta, hoy no estoy de humor para lidiar contigo!

\- ¡FEAROW! – chilló el Pokémon Volador una vez que se soltó el pico, listo para volver a la carga.

Ash sentía que la paciencia se le iba. Lo único que quería era poder caminar tranquilo a casa y olvidarse por un rato de su conversación con… ese hombre. ¿Era mucho pedir?

\- Ya me harté de esto. – dijo Ash, poniéndose de pie. – ¡¿QUIERES UN PEDAZO DE MÍ, PICO LARGO?! ¡VEN, ATRÁPAME SI PUEDES!

Le hizo un gesto de "ven para acá" antes de salir corriendo en la dirección opuesta para darle tiempo a Pikachu de reponerse del último golpe. El roedor se sacudió la cabeza e inmediatamente acudió en su ayuda, lanzándose a embestirlo por un costado usando Ataque Rápido.

\- ¡Pikapi, pikachu! – exclamó el roedor.

\- ¡Estoy bien! – replicó Ash, asumiendo que eso era lo que le estaba preguntando. – ¡Yo lo distraeré, tú prepárate cuando te diga!

Fearow volvió a graznar furioso y se lanzó contra Pikachu en venganza por ese último golpe. Al menos estando los dos tenían la ventaja de que no podía enfocarse en ambos a la vez y tenían que aprovecharlo.

\- ¡Oye, pajarraco, aquí estoy! – gritó Ash, volviendo a correr entre el bosque.

Fearow se lanzó con un Ataque Furia, lanzándole una serie de picotazos rápidos uno tras otro. Pikachu permanecía al margen, pero atento mientras esperaba la señal de Ash. El entrenador seguía esquivando los picotazos, aletazos y golpes de garras de Fearow sin mucha dificultad, hasta que intencionalmente se colocó frente a una enorme piedra, incitándolo a venir.

\- ¡Adelante, aquí me tienes! – le gritó ahuecando las manos.

\- ¡ROW! – exclamó el pajarraco, volviendo a cerrar las alas lanzándose como un taladro hacia él.

Ash saltó fuera del camino, dejando que Fearow se estrellara contra la piedra. Los trozos salieron volando por todos lados por el impacto, y Ash cogió uno de ellos entre sus manos, tan grande como un balón de fútbol.

\- ¡Atento, Pikachu! – gritó el entrenador. – ¡Oye tú, piensa rápido!

Fearow apenas alcanzó a voltear para ver lo que se le aproximaba. Igual que aquella vez, el humano le había arrojado una piedra, pero había dos cosas diferentes. Primera, que era una piedra mucho más grande, y segunda, que venía volando a mucha mayor velocidad y no la esquivaría a tiempo.

\- ¡FEAR! – chilló el pájaro cuando la piedra le dio en todo el abdomen, sacándole el aire y algo más.

Los años sin duda le habían dado a Ash mucha más fuerza de lanzamiento en los brazos, y como arrojaba Pokébolas todo el tiempo, nunca dejaba de estar en forma. Su puntería tampoco era nada desdeñable: deliberadamente evitó arrojarle directo a la cabeza para no matarlo o causarle daño cerebral permanente. Pero ahora ya estaba presto para ser terminado de una vez por todas.

\- ¡Pikachu, sáltale encima y usa Trueno a toda potencia!

\- ¡Pika!

Mientras Fearow seguía sin aire, Pikachu usó Ataque Rápido para impulsarse y le saltó encima de la espalda. Acto seguido hizo caer un gran relámpago desde el cielo, dándole una descarga de más de cien mil voltios. El ataque fue tan masivo que los Pidgeys y Rattatas que había cerca huyeron del pánico. Y al terminar, Pikachu saltó fuera de su enemigo y dejó que este cayera desplomado sobre el camino, cocinado a término medio producto de ese último ataque.

\- Fea… row… – dijo mirándolo desafiante. Ash suspiró con resignación.

\- Elegiste el peor día para meterte conmigo. – dijo el entrenador, sacando algo de su bolsillo. Una Pokébola de color negro con rayas amarillas en la parte superior: una Ultra Bola. – Ya me cansé de este juego, pero tal vez mis amigos puedan enseñarte algo de disciplina. Ya no vas a molestarme a mí ni a nadie, nunca más.

Y dicho esto, arrojó la bola hacia el pájaro caído. Esta lo golpeó suavemente y transformándolo en energía roja lo absorbió, quedando en el suelo donde comenzó a sacudirse. Ash y Pikachu se quedaron mirando expectantes mientras comenzaba a sacudirse, una, dos, tres veces, hasta que finalmente se detuvo y el botón activador dejó de brillar. El ***PING*** que sonó indicó que la captura había sido exitosa.

Inusual para Ash, este simplemente recogió la bola y con un suspiro la encogió para ponérsela en el cinturón, sin hacer su acostumbrada pose de victoria al ganar una medalla o capturar un Pokémon. Una de las ventajas de no llevar consigo la Pokébola de Pikachu era que le permitía llevar un equipo completo y al mismo tiempo tener un slot vacío todo el tiempo por si le hacía falta. Ahora era una de esas ocasiones. Así evitaría causarle problemas a Tracey y al Profesor Oak en el laboratorio enviándoles a un Pokémon potencialmente problemático.

\- Vamos, Pikachu. – dijo el entrenador, girando sobre sus pies y volviendo hacia el camino.

Pikachu saltó de vuelta al hombro de su entrenador y los dos prosiguieron su marcha. Al paso que iban y si no había más contratiempos (lo cual era poco probable), volverían a Pueblo Paleta antes del anochecer, justo a tiempo para la cena en casa de Ash.

* * *

 _ **Pueblo Paleta, unas horas más tarde…**_

El cielo ya se había oscurecido, y los habitantes de la pacífica población de la región Kanto, hogar del investigador Pokémon más reconocido a nivel mundial, y del más reciente ganador de la Conferencia Índigo, ya se habían retirado a sus hogares. Supuestamente, si ganaba el torneo le tendrían preparada una gran fiesta de bienvenida cuando llegase volando con Charizard, pero ya que decidió volver a casa a pie, pidió que la cancelaran. Delia le había advertido que no les haría mucha gracia, pero eso no le importaba. En aquel momento solo quería llegar a su hogar y tener algo de paz y tranquilidad.

\- Uff, al fin en casa. – dijo al llegar frente a la puerta, y tomando un profundo respiro antes de coger la cerradura y poner su habitual expresión alegre para entrar. – ¡Ya llegué, mamá!

\- ¡Bienvenido a casa, Ash! – La mujer rápidamente se le fue encima a su hijo, atrapándolo en un abrazo y besándolo en ambas mejillas afectuosamente. – ¡Y tú también Pikachu!

\- ¡Chaaaaaa! – dijo el roedor, deleitándose con las caricias de Delia en sus mejillas.

\- Mamá, ya deja eso, que ya no soy un niño. – dijo Ash divertido y avergonzado a la vez.

\- Para mí, siempre serás mi pequeño, eso nunca cambiará. – dijo ella.

Ash suspiró resignado; algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Aunque quería mucho a su mamá, a veces sus cariños podían ser demasiado embarazosos para su gusto. Él ya no era un niño: ahora la superaba varios centímetros en estatura, pero al parecer ella nunca lo vería de ese modo.

\- Debes estar muriéndote de hambre. Llegas justo a tiempo, la cena ya está casi lista. – dijo Delia.

\- La verdad no tengo mucha hambre. – le dijo Ash con toda sinceridad. Delia inmediatamente le echó una mirada ligeramente acusadora.

\- De acuerdo, ¿quién eres y qué hiciste con mi Ash?

\- Mamá…

\- En serio, hijo, tú siempre tienes hambre. – dijo la mujer. – Ese estómago tuyo no tiene fondo, ambos lo sabemos.

\- Comí mucho por el camino y me siento muy cansado, es todo. – aseguró él. – Iré a acostarme, puedes guardármela para mañana si quieres.

Ash se dispuso a irse hacia la escalera para subir a su habitación. No era del todo cierto que no tenía hambre, pero sinceramente con su humor actual no creía que pudiese disfrutar de su comida tanto como le gustaría. En aquel momento solo quería tirarse a la cama a descansar, y tal vez con eso recuperaría el apetito en la mañana.

Pero como era de esperarse, Delia lo conocía mucho mejor que él mismo, y su intuición maternal no tardó en descubrir qué era lo que perturbaba a su hijo en aquel momento.

\- Estás pensando en tu padre, ¿verdad? – preguntó ella.

Ash se detuvo a mitad de los escalones y volteó a ver sorprendido a su mamá. La expresión de Delia permaneció inmutable mientras se acercaba a la escalera y veía fijamente a los ojos a su hijo. Pikachu saltó fuera del hombro de su entrenador como preguntándose si había una historia detrás de eso.

\- ¿Qué dices si cenamos y después hablamos con calma de eso? – dijo Delia con una sonrisa.

…

Ash creyó que su falta de apetito le impediría disfrutar de su comida, pero por fortuna, el sabor de la cocina de su madre le mostró que se equivocaba. Antes de darse cuenta, el entrenador devoró los sándwiches, el filete, los huevos revueltos y el jugo, y hasta le quedó espacio para las galletas.

Pero habiendo ya comido hasta saciarse, madre e hijo fueron a la habitación del segundo, para comenzar a hablar. Pikachu estaba tan lleno que se quedó dormido casi apenas terminó de comer y ahora descansaba profunda y plácidamente en el regazo de su entrenador, que lo acariciaba distraídamente, sentado en el borde de su cama. Su madre había traído una silla para sentarse frente a él, y comenzaron finalmente con su plática.

\- Tu padre de hecho me llamó a mí primero. – explicó la mujer. – Me dijo que realmente quería hablar contigo, pero le sugerí que mejor esperara a que terminara la competencia. Parece que no me equivoqué.

\- No bromees. – dijo Ash. – No habría podido concentrarme en el encuentro con algo así en mi cabeza de ninguna manera.

\- Pero a juzgar por tu cara, ni siquiera intentaste hablar con él, ¿o sí?

\- ¿Qué es lo que hay que hablar? – preguntó Ash. – Él se fue de nuestras vidas y nunca más volvió. No tengo nada de qué hablar con él.

\- Ash… estás siendo demasiado duro. – dijo Delia. – No puedes vivir con ese rencor para siempre.

\- ¿Por qué lo defiendes? – dijo Ash, cuidando de no alzar la voz para no despertar a Pikachu. – En lo que a mí concierne, ese hombre dejó de ser mi padre en el momento en que abandonó Kanto.

\- Ash… ¿crees que fue una decisión fácil para él? – preguntó Delia. – Y antes de que me digas que sí, déjame recordarte cómo fueron las cosas.

…

 _Durante siete años, la casa Ketchum en Pueblo Paleta estuvo llena de alegría, risas y amor por todas partes. A pesar de las reservas de parte del padre de Delia, Jaycen probó ser un buen hombre, un marido y padre ejemplar que amaba a su esposa e hijo como a nadie._

 _Jaycen era originario de Fiore, en la Unión de Guardianes, y se había retirado de servicio activo en busca de hacer algo diferente con su vida. Eso fue lo que lo llevó eventualmente a la región Kanto, y a probar suerte como entrenador Pokémon. No le fue mal, aunque jamás logró ganar una Conferencia de la Liga Pokémon, siendo lo más lejos que llegó a los cuatro mejores antes de retirarse para formar una familia con Delia. Y según esta última, el día que nació Ash fue el más feliz de todas sus vidas, para ambos, y parecía que no habría nada que pudiera arruinar esa felicidad._

 _Al menos eso parecía, hasta aquel fatídico. Jaycen se enfrentaba ahora a la decisión más difícil de su vida._

 _\- Necesito que entiendas, Delia. Es una oportunidad única. – decía él. – Fiore es una hermosa región, te encantará vivir allí._

 _\- Estoy segura de que lo es, Jaycen, pero es un estilo de vida totalmente diferente. – dijo Delia._

 _\- Vamos, si yo pude adaptarme al estilo de vida de Kanto, ¿qué impide que tú lo hagas lo mismo con el de Fiore?_

 _\- ¿Y qué hay de Ash? – preguntó Delia. – Apenas tiene siete años. Está acostumbrado al estilo de vida de Kanto. Además de que aquí están todos sus amigos._

 _Sin que ellos lo supieran en aquel momento, el pequeño Ash lo estaba escuchando todo desde detrás de la puerta de la cocina. No entendía del todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus padres casi nunca peleaban, pero por alguna razón había algo de tensión en el aire, si bien hablaban con total tranquilidad. ¿Por qué sentía que algo malo pasaba?_

 _\- Jaycen, el sueño de Ash es convertirse en un gran entrenador y ser un Maestro Pokémon algún día. – dijo Delia. – En Fiore no podrá hacer eso: allá no hay entrenadores ni Liga Pokémon para competir._

 _\- Podría llegar a ser un gran Guardián Pokémon. – dijo Jaycen. – Ya sabes que la labor que hacemos es muy importante, y hasta podría llegar a disfrutarlo._

 _\- ¿Pero qué tal si no? – puntualizó Delia. – Sería un cambio demasiado drástico para alguien de su edad. No me parece buena idea que se vaya a vivir allá. Y para ser honesta, yo tampoco quiero irme de Kanto. Aquí es donde nací y me crie, este es mi hogar._

 _\- En ese caso, ¿qué propones? – Jaycen puso los brazos en jarras. – ¿Cómo vamos a resolver esto, si se trata de Ash? La Unión de Guardianes me necesita, y debo responder a su llamado._

 _El chico siguió escuchando. ¿Estaban discutiendo respecto a él? Su madre guardó silencio unos segundos antes de suspirar y darle su respuesta._

 _\- Propongo que le preguntemos a Ash qué piensa de esto. Que sea él quien decida donde quiere estar. Como esto le concierne, él también tiene derecho a opinar al respecto._

…

Delia terminó su relato, y Ash suspiró. Por supuesto que recordaba esa noche, y supo exactamente lo que vino después. Sus padres le preguntaron si quería quedarse en Kanto, o mudarse a vivir a Fiore. El pequeño respondió sin dudar que quería ser entrenador y por ende no iba a abandonar Kanto, y eso selló la decisión. Al día siguiente, su padre empacó sus cosas y se marchó. Los dos comenzaron a tramitar su divorcio, y si bien tardaron un poco, no hubo complicaciones mayores.

Excepto una: durante las primeras semanas el pequeño Ash lloraba de rabia y tristeza porque su papá ya no vivía con ellos. Constantemente preguntaba: "¿Por qué se fue? ¿Ya no nos quiere? ¿Por qué nos abandona?", entre otras cosas. Ash era demasiado joven para entender lo que pasaba. Delia trató de consolarlo lo mejor que pudo, pero la herida quedó allí, y después de tantos años todavía no había sanado.

Y ahora, de repente aparecía de regreso, llamándolo después de años de no hablarle, como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer eso, luego de desaparecer de sus vidas?

\- ¿Y qué se suponía que debía decirle? – dijo Ash. – ¿Algo como "papi, te extrañé mucho" o algo por el estilo? Ha estado ausente de mi vida durante más de diez años, ¿quién lo necesita? En lo que a mí concierne, ese hombre y yo no somos familia.

\- Ash, retira eso. – le dijo Delia con tono severo.

\- ¡Nos abandonó, mamá! – dijo el chico alzando la voz, haciendo que Pikachu parara las orejas. Por suerte no se despertó o podría haberlo electrocutado del susto. – Se fue y nos dejó, nunca intentó contactarnos de ninguna manera. Perdió el derecho de llamarse mi padre cuando cruzó por esa puerta para no volver a esta casa.

\- Ash… no estás realmente hablando en serio, ¿verdad? – preguntó Delia. – ¿O es que se te ha olvidado que en el tiempo que vivimos los tres juntos él siempre te demostró que te quería?

El entrenador hizo una mueca enfurruñada. No pudo refutar eso. Admitiéndolo, Jaycen había sido un buen padre hasta que él cumplió los siete años, siempre lo trató bien y le enseñó lo que sabía lo mejor que pudo. Y tampoco era que se hubiese ido por un capricho ni mucho menos, pero… a él le costaba admitir eso.

\- Escucha, Ash, a mí también me dolió que él se fuera, y que escogiera su profesión por encima de su familia. – dijo Delia. – Pero aunque ya no estemos casados, y aunque haya cometido errores, acepto que con todos sus fallos Jaycen es un buen hombre. Le debes la vida a él tanto como a mí. Puede que ya no sea mi marido, pero jamás renegaré de él como el padre de mi hijo.

Ash miró los ojos de su madre, tan similares a los suyos propios. Delia hablaba con total sinceridad y con una gran calidez en su voz. De lo que podía recordar, sus padres estuvieron muy enamorados en el tiempo que vivieron juntos, y aunque ella sufrió y trató de poner un rostro fuerte por el bien de ambos, se podía ver que no le guardaba rencores. ¿Por qué no podía Ash hacer lo mismo?

\- Hay algo más que debo decirte. – dijo Delia. – Lo creas o no, a pesar de no haber estado en contacto contigo directamente, él ha estado siguiéndote muy de cerca. Y aunque hemos estado separados, él nunca se olvidó de nosotros.

\- No me digas. – dijo él sin creerle.

\- ¿Quieres una prueba? Déjame enseñarte algo, aguarda un momento. – Delia se levantó de la cama y se fue de la habitación.

Ash se quedó intrigado, preguntándose qué querría mostrarle su madre. El entrenador colocó a su Pikachu en la cama para no perturbarle el sueño y se quedó viendo a su alrededor. Su cuarto había cambiado muy poco a lo largo de esos años, la única evidencia del paso del tiempo eran las fotografías de él junto con los amigos que hizo durante sus viajes Pokémon. Las había usado para reemplazar las que tenían de él y su padre y no tener recordatorios del hombre que, según él, los había abandonado por perseguir su propia carrera.

Delia regresó a los pocos minutos, trayendo un papel consigo. La mujer volvió a sentarse frente a su hijo y le extendió el papel para que lo viera. Lleno de curiosidad, Ash lo tomó y se puso a verlo. La cabecera indicaba que era un documento legal con el sello del Banco Regional de Kanto, un registro de apertura para un fondo específico. Saltándose los recovecos legales, lo que llamó la atención de Ash fue que dicho fondo había sido colocado a su nombre, con las firmas de Delia Ketchum y Jaycen Warden (el apellido de soltero de su padre) como los que lo autorizaban. La fecha indicaba que había sido creado poco después de su décimo primer cumpleaños.

\- Poco después de tu primera liga, él me llamó. – explicó Delia. – Resulta ser que te vio por televisión y quedó impresionado de que llegaras al Top 16 en tu primera competencia. Estaba feliz de ver que estabas siguiendo tu sueño con tanto entusiasmo.

\- Tch, sí, para verme perder cuando Charizard me desobedeció. – dijo Ash restándole importancia.

\- Me dijo que le estaba yendo muy bien en la Unión de Guardianes, y que aunque estuviéramos separados, quería asegurarse de que nunca nos faltaría nada. – prosiguió Delia, ignorando su comentario. – Así que ofreció transferir algo de su dinero todos los meses, por si necesitábamos algo de ayuda.

Esto captó la atención de Ash, aunque no dijo nada. El entrenador sabía que su madre se ganaba la vida con su restaurante familiar, y le iba bastante bien aunque lo manejaba ella sola. Pero entonces… si su padre le había mandado dinero todos los meses…

\- Por supuesto, yo nunca toqué ni un centavo. – dijo Delia, de inmediato respondiendo a su pregunta no formulada como si le leyera la mente. – Acepté solo a condición de que todo ese dinero fuese para ti. Así que acordamos ponerlo en un fondo de confianza, y ha estado acumulándolo desde entonces, transfiriendo un poco todos los meses.

\- ¿Y por qué me lo estás diciendo ahora? – preguntó Ash.

\- Porque ahora que ya cumpliste los veintiún años, el fondo oficialmente pasa a ser de tu propiedad legal y tienes acceso total a él. – Delia sacó otro papel, uno mucho más reciente. – Mira esto.

Ash cogió el papel y se puso a verlo. Era un historial de transacciones bancarias, mostrando todos los movimientos de dicha cuenta. Solo había depósitos y abono de intereses; no había ni un solo retiro. A medida que Ash avanzaba, se sorprendía de ver que hubiese tanto dinero a su nombre. No era un experto, pero estimaba que tendría suficiente como para comprarse un apartamento en el sector más caro de Celadon, y aun así le quedaría para vivir sin tener que trabajar tal vez unos cuatro o cinco años si se administraba bien. Pero eso no tenía importancia.

\- ¿Por qué nunca intentó contactarme? – preguntó el chico, de pronto recuperando el aplomo con la opinión que tenía sobre su padre.

\- ¿Crees que no lo hizo? – preguntó Delia. – Llamar desde Fiore no es nada barato, y no siempre tiene oportunidad. Pero cuando lo hacía… tú te habías ido de viaje, y ya sabes que incluso a mí me cuesta contactarte. Lo único que podía hacer era ver las competencias de la Liga Pokémon, y esperar que aparecieras en ellas.

Ash se quedó tieso. ¿Su padre había visto sus competencias de la Liga Pokémon? Su primera derrota como novato en Índigo cuando su Charizard se rehusó a obedecer, su llegada a los cuartos de final en las conferencias Plateada, Ever Grande y Vertress, su semifinal contra los Pokémon Legendarios en el Valle Lily, y su gran final en Lumiose. Y desde luego, su reciente victoria al volver ahora a Índigo.

\- Entonces… ¿todo este tiempo él me ha estado viendo?

\- Sí, lo creas o no. Tu padre ha seguido muy de cerca tu carrera. La última vez que hablamos, me dijo que se le hacía cada vez más difícil poder hablar contigo a medida que el tiempo pasaba, así que le sugerí que te llamara después de que ganaras en la Liga Índigo. Después específicamente, porque sabía que te desconcentrarías si te llamaba antes.

\- Bueno, fue muy considerado de su parte. – admitió Ash. Con semejante peso en la cabeza no habría podido enfocarse bien durante la batalla. – Pero sigo sin entender a dónde quieres llegar.

\- Ash… no puedes seguirle guardando ese rencor a tu padre toda la vida. – dijo Delia. – Mira, no es que yo tenga prisa por volver a sus brazos, pero ya lo perdoné hace mucho.

Ash miró a los ojos de Delia fijamente. La mirada de la mujer era extraña en ese momento. Reflejaba severidad, pero también compasión. No era exactamente que le suplicara hacerlo, o que se lo estuviera imponiendo. Simplemente intentaba transmitirle que era lo que tenía que hacer, y que era lo correcto, por su propio bien. Pero al ver que su hijo no decía nada, la madre volvió a insistir:

\- Si escuchaste mi versión de la historia, creo que al menos él merece que escuches la suya, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Ash suspiró con resignación. Cuando de ese tipo de discusiones se trataba, su madre siempre le ganaba. Delia podía ser cariñosa en exceso, y hasta un poco embarazosa a veces (con su recordatorio de que se cambiara los calzoncillos a diario), pero cuando tenía razón la tenía, y él no podía refutar eso de ninguna manera. Y admitiéndolo… tampoco se sentía bien llevando ese rencor adentro.

\- Está bien, tú ganas. – aceptó finalmente el chico. – ¿Vamos a llamarlo o qué?

\- Descuida, eso no será necesario. – dijo Delia. – Mañana mismo pueden encontrarse en su viejo lugar de juegos. Le voy a decir que te vea allí.

\- Espera, ¿qué acabas de…?

\- ¿Oh, no te lo dije? Después de que me llamó tomó el primer avión que pudo para venir aquí, y se está hospedando en la posada de nuestro restaurante. Le dije que tal vez podía hacerte cambiar de parecer.

\- Mamá, acaso tú…

\- Hijo, al final la decisión de ver o no a tu padre dependía de ti. Si no querías verlo, él se habría ido sin decir ni una palabra, y tú ni lo sabrías. Pero me alegra ver que hayas tomado la decisión correcta. Ustedes dos realmente necesitan hablar.

Ash rodó los ojos, pero se rio entre dientes. Su madre siempre sabía cómo ganarle las partidas sin esfuerzo alguno cuando quería hacerlo. De nuevo, ella tal vez tenía razón. Quizás ya era tiempo para una charla con su padre, al menos para terminar de zanjar ese rencor, y tal vez quitárselo de una vez.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Ash y Pikachu se levantaron inusualmente temprano aquel día. Como si se hubiera anticipado a ello, cuando bajó a la cocina se encontró con que Delia había dejado enfrente del refrigerador una nota, que decía que su desayuno estaba adentro y solo tenía que calentarlo en el microondas. Dicho desayuno consistía en un enorme emparedado más grueso que tres volúmenes de la enciclopedia de recetas de cocina de Delia apilados uno encima del otro, y un gran vaso de leche. El entrenador sonrió y dándole las gracias mentalmente a su mamá (que seguía dormida) se comió su desayuno sin prisa alguna, de nuevo algo muy inusual en él.

Después de volver a subir a su habitación para vestirse, el entrenador salió de la casa. Mimey todavía estaba dormido en el sofá de la sala, así que cerró la puerta con cuidado de no despertarlo y con un suspiro, empezó a caminar hacia el punto donde Delia le dijo que su padre quería verlo. Este era un claro que se encontraba cerca del río, un gran sitio para jugar y relajarse, lejos de todo y de todos.

Ash no había vuelto a ese lugar en específico en mucho tiempo, pues le traía muchos recuerdos, tanto felices como amargos. Los recuerdos de sus primeros años, cuando él y sus padres eran una familia feliz, y los de los años subsiguientes a cuando su padre se había ido. Por ese motivo no había querido volver allí, y para reemplazar los malos recuerdos, decidió enfocarse de lleno en su sueño de ser entrenador.

\- ¿Pikapi? – dijo de repente Pikachu sacándolo de su trance.

\- ¿Eh? – Ash miró al frente, y fue que se percató de que había alguien más en el claro.

El entrenador miró al frente, pero incluso a esa distancia supo de quién se trataba. El hombre que estaba allí, sentado cómodamente junto a un Arcanine, aparentaba unos cuarenta, tenía pelo desordenado negro como el de Ash, y también las mismas marcas en sus mejillas. Ya no se veía tan grande como él lo recordaba, aunque quizás eso se debía a que él había crecido y ahora los dos tenían una estatura similar. Excepto por los ojos negros, y algunas arrugas menores que evidenciaban la diferencia de edad, Ash casi se podía ver a sí mismo reflejado al ver el rostro de su padre.

El entrenador soltó un suspiro. ¿Cómo debería aproximársele? No era que quisiera correr a darle un abrazo y gritar "¡Te extrañé, papá!", pero tampoco tenía ganas de ir y darle un puñetazo en la cara por cada año que estuvo ausente de su vida y de la de Delia. Siendo sincero, no sabía cómo tenía que sentirse en aquel momento.

Y estaba tan ensimismado, que no se percató de que Pikachu se había bajado de su hombro, hasta que sintió la descarga que lo sacó del trance, haciendo volar a los Pokémon pájaros que había en los árboles.

\- ¡AAAAAAAARRRGHHH! – exclamó el entrenador al ser electrocutado. No era la primera que recibía, y con los años había desarrollado tolerancia a ellas, pero eso no quería decir que le gustaran. – ¡¿Pero qué diablos fue eso, Pikachu, por qué lo hiciste?!

\- ¿Ash? – le dijo su padre. El ataque lo había alertado y su Arcanine se había tensado, pero al ver de quién se trataba, se relajó. – ¿Ash, eres tú?

Ash volteó a ver a su padre, y luego le echó una mirada de reojo a su compañero. El Pokémon Eléctrico se rio por lo bajo, pero le indicó con la cabeza que se le acercara. Bueno, eso al menos resolvía el problema de romper el hielo y hacer que establecieran el contacto.

\- Hola… papá. – le dijo, levantando la mano en gesto de saludo y tratando de sonreír.

\- Cómo has crecido. – dijo Jaycen, con un claro orgullo en su voz y sonriendo de manera genuina. Por alguna razón, Ash no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho, pero no de manera negativa. De hecho, se sentía… bien.

\- Mamá me ha alimentado bien. – replicó Ash, tratando de seguirle el juego. Sin embargo, rápidamente, decidió poner algunas cosas en claro. – Escucha… no me tomes esto a mal, pero solo vine porque ella me convenció de que tú y yo necesitamos hablar.

\- Sí, eso lo entiendo. – dijo Jaycen. – ¿Quieres que nos sentemos en alguna parte?

…

Unos minutos después, padre e hijo se habían sentado en una pequeña colina que pasaba junto al río. Aunque Pikachu había roto el hielo, había tensión en el aire, si bien no tanta como Ash creyó que habría, pero aun así podía sentirla. Jaycen pareció darse cuenta de ello, así que él decidió aliviarla un poco.

El padre comenzó por hacerle preguntas a su hijo. Había podido ver sus competencias en la Liga Pokémon muchas veces, y en ocasiones hasta supo que estuvo involucrado en crisis que amenazaron a las regiones o inclusive al mundo. En ocasiones, cuando supo que su vida estaba en peligro, estuvo muy cerca de abandonar su puesto y acudir en su ayuda, aunque en realidad no pudiese llegar a tiempo. A raíz de eso, Jaycen había empezado a seguir las conferencias de la Liga Pokémon mucho más de cerca, y siempre esperando con ansias verlo participar. Celebraba sus victorias y lamentaba mucho sus derrotas, pero le alegraba ver que cada vez lograba llegar un poco más lejos. También, se atrevió a preguntarle si había conocido alguna chica bonita en alguna parte, a lo que Ash respondió que eso prefería reservárselo, aunque Jaycen alcanzó a ver algo de rubor en las mejillas de su hijo.

Aunque Ash apreciaba que su padre hubiese estado al pendiente de sus hazañas, y se mostró abierto a responder a sus preguntas, no se le había olvidado el por qué había venido en primer lugar. Ahora era su turno.

\- Ya es suficiente de hablar sobre mí. – dijo Ash finalmente. – De verdad quiero saber, ¿por qué decidiste contactarme después de tanto tiempo? ¿Y por qué ahora específicamente?

Jaycen pensó un poco antes de responderle. Su expresión se tornó ligeramente sombría, pero hizo acopio de fuerzas para darle una respuesta honesta y (esperaba) satisfactoria.

\- Supongo que… porque verte ganar me hizo sentir algo por dentro. – le dijo. – Me sentí tan orgulloso de verte allí, triunfante, con esa copa en las manos. Después de tantos años de duro trabajo y esfuerzo, ascendías un escalón, y eso era solo el inicio.

\- Tú también fuiste entrenador alguna vez, ¿no es así? – dijo Ash.

\- Sí, lo fui. – asintió Jaycen. – Cuando me fui de Fiore, aunque disfrutaba de ser Guardián Pokémon, quería experimentar otras cosas, hacer algo diferente. Fue por eso que vine a Kanto en primer lugar y quise probar suerte como entrenador. Pero la verdad… nunca me fue tan bien como tú.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Ash, arqueando una ceja. – Mamá siempre hablaba bien de ti como entrenador.

\- Oh, no era malo, te lo aseguro. Pero jamás llegué más lejos de los cuartos de final en una conferencia. Por más que me esforzara nunca llegué a un ranking más alto del Top 8 en ninguno de mis torneos. En cambio tú, en tu cuarta liga me superaste al llegar a las semifinales.

\- Sí, y después de eso bajé un puesto. – se recordó Ash, con algo de amargura. Aunque había aceptado la derrota, las circunstancias en las que ocurrieron se habían sentido algo… extrañas en ese entonces.

\- Pero ascendiste de nuevo en el siguiente, y estuviste muy cerca de ganar. – agregó Jaycen. – Como decía, yo nunca tuve tu determinación para seguir intentándolo, eso fue lo que me hizo dejar de ser entrenador. Empecé a pensar que tal vez ser Guardián Pokémon era mi verdadero llamado, y habría vuelto a Fiore después de mi cuarto fracaso… hasta que conocí a tu madre.

Ash se quedó mirando a su padre. Por la mirada que tenía Jaycen en sus ojos, parecía que sus sentimientos por Delia todavía no se habían ido. ¿Sería por eso que se había cambiado su nombre legal para llevar el apellido de ella?

\- ¿Te gusta ser Guardián Pokémon? – preguntó Ash.

\- Ser entrenador Pokémon era emocionante. Pero ser un Guardián Pokémon… era una labor importante. – dijo Jaycen. – Tú debes saberlo: una de mis contactos te mencionó una vez. Su nombre era Solana.

\- Sí, sé de quién hablas. – dijo Ash. Qué pequeño era el mundo. – Y dime… ¿no te arrepientes de haber vuelto a Fiore y dejar Kanto? ¿Dejarnos a… nosotros?

Nuevamente padre e hijo fijaron la mirada uno en el otro. Ash esperaba no haber sonado más duro de lo necesario al decir esas palabras, pero eso era lo que necesitaba saber. Lo que quería saber.

\- La respuesta es… sí, y no. – replicó Jaycen. – No me arrepiento de haber vuelto a Fiore. Ser un Guardián Pokémon es una labor importante, y siempre nos dedicamos a ayudar a muchas personas y Pokémon. Es un trabajo de tiempo completo, como entenderás.

\- Me alegro por ti. – dijo Ash, tratando de que no se notara el sarcasmo en su voz. ¿Tanto le importaba su carrera como Guardián Pokémon que lo demás, incluyendo a su familia era secundario?

\- Pero de lo que sí me arrepiento es… de haberlos dejado a ti y a Delia. – continuó. – A veces me pregunto si tal vez había otra forma. Sé que en ese momento yo no creía poder mantener una relación a distancia, pero… con los años empecé a pensar diferente.

Ash volvió a ver fijamente a su padre. Para su sorpresa, había genuino arrepentimiento no solo en su voz, sino en su rostro. Esa no era la expresión de un hombre que había preferido su carrera por encima de su familia. Era la expresión de un hombre que tomó un camino del que después se arrepentiría enormemente, pero que ya había llegado demasiado lejos para dar marcha atrás. Y él lo sabía.

\- ¿Fue por eso que decidiste enviarnos dinero todo este tiempo? – preguntó Ash.

\- Era lo mejor que podía hacer. – replicó Jaycen. – Ser un Guardián Pokémon es un trabajo de tiempo completo. Nunca pude conseguir un tiempo para venir a verlos a ti y a tu madre, hasta ahora. Pero al menos quería asegurarme de que nunca les faltaría nada.

\- Bueno, si soy sincero nunca me faltó nada… excepto un padre, supongo. – dijo Ash, tratando de contenerse la amargura. Tal vez por eso llegó a ver al Profesor Oak como una especie de figura substituta, aunque fuese lo bastante mayor para ser su abuelo.

\- Sé que es un poco tarde para decirlo, pero… lo siento.

Ash le echó una mirada de reojo a su padre, y rodó los ojos ligeramente. Lo extraño fue que no se sintió ni conmovido ni enfadado. Quizás más bien solo estaba… divertido, de pensar que incluso después de tanto tiempo todavía le pidiera perdón por algo que él había dejado atrás, o quizás no tanto. Pero en ese momento simplemente no se podía reír.

\- Papá… la verdad es que ahora mismo no sé qué pensar. – dijo Ash. – No sé si esté listo para perdonarte, o si alguna vez podré hacerlo. No puedes pensar que luego de que te fuiste durante más de diez años, un día simplemente me llamas y reapareces en mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿Habría sido demasiado directo al decirlo? Ash en realidad no era bueno para expresar sus emociones cuando estas eran negativas. Prefería guardárselas para sí mismo cuando estaba deprimido, y cuando estaba enfadado las soltaba en arranques de furia. En aquel momento, no sabía realmente cómo se sentía, ni cómo debía expresarlo.

Su padre por otro lado, suspiró y se puso de pie. Mirándolo fijamente, tomó un profundo respiro antes de hablarle nuevamente.

\- Entiendo. – le dijo. – Sé que esto debe ser muy difícil para ti. Lamento mucho si mi presencia te incomoda, pero te agradezco que me hayas escuchado. Me alegra haber podido hablar contigo después de tanto tiempo, hijo.

Y sin decir más, se montó en su Arcanine, y dándole un par de patadas en el costado, lo puso a correr de regreso al pueblo. Ash se quedó viéndolo hasta que se perdió entre los árboles.

\- Pikapi. – escuchó decir a su compañero, sacándolo del trance.

Ash volteó a ver a Pikachu. Tanto tiempo de estar juntos le había enseñado a Ash a leer las expresiones de su compañero con una sola mirada. Y en aquel momento claramente le estaba diciendo que no estaba nada feliz con cómo había resultado esa conversación. Y una vez que su padre se perdió de vista, el entrenador exhaló un suspiro.

\- Tendré que pedirle perdón a mamá por esto. – se dijo. – Nos hizo venir aquí para nada.

\- Pikapi. – dijo Pikachu. Ash volteó a mirarlo otra vez, y su expresión parecía estar reprochándolo.

Lo que peor sentaba era que en el fondo Ash sabía que Pikachu tenía razón de estar molesto. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil tragarse su orgullo? ¿Por qué había una parte que genuinamente quería perdonar a su padre y que este volviera a ser parte de su vida?

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Aunque tenía planeado iniciar su entrenamiento a primera hora, Ash no se sintió de humor para levantarse aquella mañana. Cuando la luz se filtró por su ventana, se enrolló entre sus cobijas para taparla, y se rehusó a salir de la cama. Ya eran más de las 9:00 am cuando su madre se cansó de esperarlo y le tocó a la puerta directamente.

\- Ash, ¿vas a salir de una vez? El desayuno está listo desde hace más de una hora y está frío.

\- Hmm... – gruñó Ash. Aunque no quería pararse, su estómago llevaba rato demandando alimento, y finalmente el hambre se le impuso al orgullo. – Ya voy.

El entrenador se quitó de encima las cobijas y se puso sus pantalones. Pikachu saltó a su hombro luego que se puso la camisa y las pantuflas para salir de la habitación. Normalmente siempre bajaría las escaleras a toda prisa para el desayuno, pero aquel día el humor continuaba afectando su apetito. Ya solo iba a comer porque no soportaba más el hambre. Bueno, al menos podía intentar disfrutarlo.

Sin embargo, aquel día no había solamente las dos caras familiares para saludarlo en el desayuno. Había otra más.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Ash muy enfático.

\- Tu madre dice que no me dejará irme hasta que hablemos. – dijo Jaycen, echándole una mirada a su exmujer de reojo. – Si por mí fuera, ya me habría marchado para no incomodarlos más.

\- Así es. – dijo Delia. – Menos mal que te intercepté antes que te fueras.

\- Sabía que debía haberme ido anoche. – replicó Jaycen. – Delia, ¿por qué insistes en esto? Ash ya me dijo todo lo que tenía que decirme, y creo que fue muy claro en lo que piensa de mí.

\- Pero tú todavía no lo has hecho. – dijo Delia. – En fin, habrá tiempo para eso después de desayunar. Ash, toma asiento.

Ash rodó los ojos, pero cuando su estómago volvió a exigir ser alimentado, se sentó de mala gana en su lugar, intencionalmente evitando mirar al frente para no encontrarse con la mirada de su padre. Delia le sirvió su comida y el chico empezó a comer sin prisa, buscando retrasar la inevitable charla todo lo posible. Era extraño; con su humor aquella mañana, la normalmente deliciosa comida de Delia no sabía tan bien como de costumbre.

Después de mucho rato de casi forzarse a tragar los bocados, ya cuando Ash estaba a punto de terminar de desayunar, el silencio reinó en el comedor. Costaba creer que habían pasado catorce años desde la última vez que los tres habían comido juntos en la misma mesa, y la tensión en el aire era tal que parecía que se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

Y de hecho, eso fue precisamente lo que sucedió: incapaz de soportar ese infernal silencio, Delia cogió un cuchillo y lo clavó bruscamente sobre la mesa para llamar la atención de Jaycen y Ash, que se sobresaltaron y por poco se van para atrás del susto.

\- ¡Mamá! – gritó Ash.

\- ¡Delia, por Arceus, no hagas eso! – exclamó a su vez Jaycen.

\- Lo siento, pero era la única forma de romper esta atmósfera tan tensa. – dijo la mujer, sin perder su tono maternal y dulce. – Les dije que íbamos a arreglar esto, y casualmente, conozco la forma perfecta para que lo hagan.

\- No me digas. – dijo Ash. Ignorando el tono sarcástico de su hijo, Delia prosiguió.

\- Primero que nada, Ash, Jaycen, necesito que los dos miren al frente.

\- Mamá, deja de bromear.

\- Estoy diciéndolo muy en serio. – insistió la mujer. – Háganlo, o me voy a enfadar.

El exesposo y el hijo tuvieron un respingo ante esas palabras. Ambos conocían muy bien el carácter de Delia: podía ser una mujer dulce, amable y con un instinto maternal infalible, pero cuando la hacían enfadar… sobraba decir que no les convenía estar en su área de visión o alcance para arriesgarse a sufrir su furia. Más temiendo por sus integridades físicas que por otra cosa, Ash y Jaycen se giraron hacia el frente, y fijaron la mirada en los ojos del otro.

\- Y bien, ahora que se están viendo a los ojos, ¿saben lo que eso significa? – preguntó Delia.

Ash y Jaycen no entendieron a qué se refería. ¿Qué esperaba lograr? Dicho eso, no resultó tan terrible como habían creído, y hasta sintieron que la tensión disminuía un poco. Delia esperó un poco y al ver que no captaron su mensaje, decidió aclarar.

\- Ya conocen el dicho: cuando los ojos de dos entrenadores se encuentran, estos deben luchar entre sí. – dijo Delia.

\- ¿Estás insinuando que tenga una batalla con él? – preguntó Ash, incrédulo.

\- Ash, una vez me dijiste que la mejor manera de entenderse entre entrenadores es por medio de una batalla. – insistió Delia. – Quizás esta sea la mejor manera para que ustedes dos puedan entenderse.

\- No bromees. – dijo Ash. – Él ya ni siquiera es un entrenador. Seguramente debe estar muy oxidado.

\- Oye, me ofendes, hijo. El que no haya tenido muchas batallas oficiales no quiere decir que me haya descuidado. – dijo Jaycen, y entonces tomó una sonrisa arrogante. – O tal vez… ¿no tendrás miedo de competir contra tu propio padre?

\- ¿Eso es un desafío? – replicó Ash. – ¡Pikachu y yo podemos patearles el trasero cualquier día de la semana!

\- ¡Pikapika! – Pikachu rápidamente hizo un gesto de estar de acuerdo con su entrenador.

\- ¡Pues adelante, quiero que me demuestres lo fuerte que te has hecho! – dijo Jaycen poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡Lo tienes! ¡No vayas a llorar cuando te derrote!

Mientras padre e hijo se miraban fijamente con actitud desafiante, el observador casual podía ver que se lanzaban chispas uno contra el otro por los ojos, literalmente. Delia, por su parte, simplemente sonrió. Conocía a su hijo y exesposo mejor que nadie, y sabía que apelando a sus orgullos encontraría la forma de hacer que se enfrentaran. Su plan había resultado: solo así podrían entenderse y arreglarse de una vez.

* * *

 _ **Una hora después…**_

En el laboratorio de Oak, Delia le solicitó al Profesor Pokémon que les proveyera de un terreno despejado donde pudiesen tener un combate de entrenamiento sin que nadie los molestara. Ahora se encontraban en una cantera de rocas, con mucho lugar para ocultarse pero también suficiente espacio para moverse. Encarándose frente a frente de un lado estaban Jaycen y su Arcanine, y del otro Ash y Pikachu.

\- De acuerdo, esta será una batalla no oficial de uno a uno. El primero que derrote al Pokémon del otro será el ganador. – declaró Delia. – ¿Están listos?

\- Más listo imposible. – dijo Ash, apretando los puños con determinación.

\- Te lo advierto, hijo, no pienso ser suave contigo solo porque seamos familia. – replicó Jaycen con el mismo tono.

\- ¡Y ahora, comiencen! – dijo Delia alzando la mano y bajándola de golpe.

\- ¡Pikachu, inicia con Ataque Rápido!

\- ¡Arcanine, Velocidad Extrema!

Los dos Pokémon se lanzaron uno contra el otro con sus ataques de velocidad, Pikachu dejando una estela blanca detrás y Arcanine creando un estallido de aire a su alrededor. Aunque la fuerza de ambos estuvo igualada, Arcanine ganó el choque gracias a su tamaño y Pikachu salió despedido hacia atrás, pero rápidamente se giró en el aire para aterrizar sin problemas.

\- ¡Atactrueno, ahora! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡Pika-CHUUUUUUUUUUU! – Pikachu soltó su descarga contra Arcanine, y los rayos llovieron sobre el gran canino, que se mantuvo firme aguantándolos. Jaycen sonrió de lado ante el despliegue de poder de Pikachu.

\- ¡Arcanine, usa Nitrocarga! – exclamó.

\- ¡Grrrrr! – Una vez que el Atactrueno cesó, Arcanine rugió y empezó a pisotear el suelo furiosamente, antes de prenderse en llamas totalmente y salir disparado contra Pikachu a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Esquívalo! – gritó Ash.

Pikachu saltó fuera del camino de la arremetida inicial, pero Arcanine se giró, y todavía envuelto en la Nitrocarga se dio la vuelta y volvió a la carga. El efecto del ataque fue inmediato y el incremento de velocidad le permitió golpear al roedor eléctrico justo cuando aterrizaba de nuevo en el suelo, sacándolo a volar por los aires.

\- ¡Pikachu, Electrotelaraña! – gritó Ash.

\- ¡Pikapikapika, chu-PI! – Todavía en el aire, el roedor agitó su cola y disparó la esfera eléctrica que se dispersó formando una red contra su oponente, atrapándolo en donde estaba.

\- ¡Ahora, Tacleada de Voltios!

Al aterrizar, Pikachu se envolvió en electricidad y salió disparado hacia Arcanine, pegando un enorme salto para embestirlo mientras seguía restringido tras el ataque anterior. Pikachu golpeó a Arcanine de lleno en el costado, haciéndolo retroceder pero sin lograr derribarlo, y la telaraña eléctrica se deshizo.

\- ¡Terratemblor, Arcanine! – exclamó Jaycen. Arcanine gruñó y alzó ambas patas delanteras para dar un fuerte pisotón al suelo y enviar una onda sísmica hacia Pikachu.

\- ¡Salta y esquívalo! – exclamó Ash. Impulsándose tan fuerte como pudo, Pikachu se disparó por los aires, salvándose de recibir el ataque tipo Tierra y poniéndose encima de Arcanine. – ¡Ahora, Cola de Hierro!

\- ¡Chuuu-PIKA!

Pikachu se giró en el aire mientras recubría su cola de energía metálica, y usando la gravedad se dejó caer para darle un coletazo en toda la cabeza a Arcanine. El perro de fuego gigante se tensó y gruñó, pero seguía manteniéndose firme.

\- Tu Pikachu es realmente fuerte, hijo. – dijo Jaycen con orgullo.

\- ¿Ah sí? Tu Arcanine no se queda atrás. – dijo Ash. – No está mal para alguien tan oxidado como entrenador.

\- Oye, tal vez no hayamos tenido batallas oficiales, pero en mi línea de trabajo tampoco hay que descuidar el entrenamiento. – se defendió Jaycen. – ¡Arcanine, Nitrocarga!

De nuevo el perro se lanzó envuelto en llamas e incrementando su velocidad. Era capaz de seguirle muy bien el paso a Pikachu, que no podía más que tomar ventaja de su tamaño más pequeño para hacerse un blanco más difícil y tratar de mantener su distancia.

\- ¡Pikachu, salta sobre las rocas y usa Atactrueno!

Mientras Arcanine seguía persiguiéndolo, Pikachu comenzó a saltar entre las rocas y a lanzar descargas eléctricas una tras otra. Arcanine las evadía con movimientos mínimos, apenas ladeando la cabeza para que los rayos lo pasaran de largo.

\- ¡Ataque Rápido! – gritó Ash. Pikachu

\- ¡Esquívalo y usa Triturar! – exclamó Jaycen.

Arcanine saltó para evitar el ataque de Pikachu, y abriendo sus fauces, le mordió la cola al ratón eléctrico, haciendo que este gritara de dolor. Con un violento movimiento de la cabeza lo lanzó contra una de las rocas cercanas.

\- ¡Envite Ígneo! – exclamó.

\- ¡RAAAARRRRGHHH! –

Arcanine rugió y se disparó contra Pikachu mientras seguía contra la roca. El impacto fue tal que simultáneamente la explosión de fuego hizo volar a Pikachu por los aires y destrozó en pedazos la roca, forzando a los oponentes y a Delia a ponerse a cubierto para no ser golpeados por los fragmentos que volaron.

Antes de que Pikachu se volviera a poner de pie, Arcanine le saltó encima y lo atrapó bajo una de sus patas, gruñéndole de manera desafiante mientras lo aprisionaba contra el suelo.

\- ¿Listos para rendirse? – dijo Jaycen.

\- Esa palabra no existe en nuestro diccionario. – replicó Ash. – ¡Usa Trueno!

\- Pi… ¡KAAAAAAAAA!

Aún asfixiado bajo la pata de Arcanine, Pikachu consiguió ejecutar su ataque, invocando un rayo que cayó con fuerza del cielo encima del perro de fuego y lo obligó a soltarlo. El ratón rápidamente tomó la oportunidad para alejarse de nuevo y ponerse a distancia segura para evitar otra represalia.

\- ¡Velocidad Extrema!

\- ¡Esquiva con Ataque Rápido!

Arcanine se lanzó contra Pikachu, que esquivó dando un salto. El perro atravesó la estela blanca y Pikachu comenzó a saltar de roca en roca tratando de despistarlo mientras trataba de golpear por los costados. Arcanine era rápido, pero al ser más grande le costaba más cambiar de dirección, mientras que el roedor eléctrico podía rebotar en las paredes y las rocas con mayor facilidad sus movimientos eran más difíciles de anticipar. Jaycen pareció darse cuenta de esto y decidió que era tiempo de eliminar esa ventaja de terreno.

\- ¡Arcanine, vuela todas las rocas con Envite Ígneo! – exclamó.

Arcanine volvió a rugir y se envolvió nuevamente en un estallido de llamas, más intenso que la Nitrocarga que utilizó antes, y comenzó a desplazarse de una roca a otra con gran velocidad, destrozándolas de un solo golpe cada una y despejando el campo para eliminar toda cobertura para Pikachu.

\- ¡Pikachu, usa Atactrueno a toda potencia! – exclamó Ash.

\- ¡Pika-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Pikachu saltó en el aire esquivando el Envite Ígneo de Arcanine y disparó su descarga eléctrica. El gran perro retrocedió ligeramente, pero al cabo de unos segundos empezó se sacudió el ataque como si no fuese nada y rugió con tanta furia que sacudió todo el lugar, los árboles, los trozos de piedra e incluso a Delia y a Ash, e hizo que Pikachu se sacudiera en el aire y aterrizara mal. Jaycen sin embargo permaneció inmutable.

\- ¡Usa Triturar de nuevo! – exclamó Jaycen.

\- ¡AR! – Mientras Pikachu seguía aturdido, Arcanine se le fue encima y lo atrapó entre sus fauces. El ratón chilló de dolor y su entrenador se alarmó al instante.

\- ¡Pikachu, no!

\- ¡Salta con él y usa Envite Ígneo contra el suelo!

Arcanine saltó en el aire todavía con Pikachu en sus quijadas, y al llegar al ápice de su salto se envolvió en llamas, comenzando a caer como un meteoro de fuego. Hubo una gran explosión y humo en cantidad, y Arcanine emergió de ella, echando chispas rojas por el daño de retroceso de su propio ataque, y empezando a evidenciar cansancio. Jaycen se contuvo las ganas de esbozar una sonrisa, pues estaba seguro de que por fuerte que fuera, el Pikachu de su hijo no debería haber podido resistir un ataque como ese.

Por lo cual, cuando una Electrobola salió disparada de entre el humo y le dio a Arcanine en toda la cara, el antiguo entrenador y Guardián Pokémon se quedó en shock en más de un sentido. Más todavía, esa Electrobola era más grande de lo normal, y poco después Pikachu salió para rematar a Arcanine con un Ataque Rápido sin que Ash se lo dijera.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Pikachu! – exclamó Ash.

\- Vaya, me sorprendes, hijo. Honestamente creí que ya había ganado. – dijo Jaycen, que si bien estaba algo decepcionado de haber fallado, el orgullo por la fuerza de su hijo y su Pikachu le hizo olvidarlo rápidamente.

\- Nunca nos damos por vencidos hasta el final. Ya llegamos hasta aquí, y no vamos a retroceder, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Pikapika!

\- ¡Pues adelante! ¡Arcanine, Velocidad Extrema!

\- ¡Pikachu, Ataque Rápido!

De nuevo, los dos Pokémon se enfrascaron en una lucha de velocidad, tratando de ponerse en el punto ciego para atacar al otro. Estaban heridos y agotados, pero la adrenalina y el deseo de ganar los mantenían en marcha. Al igual que a sus amos.

Mientras los Pokémon luchaban entre ellos, Ash dejó de ver Jaycen como el hombre que los había abandonado a él y a Delia. En aquel momento, lo veía como a un oponente que estaba dándolo todo, mostrándole toda su fuerza, toda su determinación. Igual y como él lo hacía siempre. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba viendo a Jaycen como su padre, y hasta cierto punto era como si se viera a sí mismo en una versión un poco más maduro.

Por increíble que pareciera, por dentro tuvo que admitirlo, estaba compartiendo con él un buen momento. Estaba disfrutando de esa batalla como pocas, normalmente solo batallas del calibre de una final de la Liga Pokémon, contra un gran rival o un oponente particularmente poderoso. ¿Sería suficiente para olvidar todo ese abandono? Al menos por un momento, quizás sí.

\- ¡Terminemos con esto, Arcanine! – exclamó Jaycen. – ¡Usa Nitrocarga y encierra a Pikachu!

\- ¡AR!

Arcanine comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor de Pikachu usando la Nitrocarga. Con su ya de por sí gran velocidad potenciada por su repetido uso del ataque, el perro creó un aro de fuego que levantó un muro alrededor del ratón eléctrico, pero sin detenerse, lo que hizo fue irlo cerrándolo más y más hasta ponerlo a corta distancia, claramente con la intención de sofocarlo hasta que se desmayara.

Ash apretó los puños, pero tuvo que admitir que esa era una buena idea. El aro de fuego se volvía más y más caliente y le cortaba la retirada a Pikachu por todas las direcciones. Así como estaba no podía usar Ataque Rápido para escapar sin riesgo de chocar contra Arcanine y ser arrollado… pero había otra vía de escape.

\- ¡Pikachu, salta usando tu cola fuera de ahí! – exclamó el entrenador.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por soportar el sofoco, Pikachu se colocó encima de su cola, y usándola como resorte salió disparado hacia el aire, sorprendiendo a Jaycen. El shock lo dejó incapaz de darle órdenes a Arcanine, que estaba tan ocupado corriendo en círculos que no se percató de que Pikachu había escapado de su prisión de fuego, pero eso le daba suficiente a Ash para poder ejecutar un contraataque.

\- ¡Atactrueno, ahora!

\- ¡Pika-CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!

El roedor eléctrico lanzó su descarga eléctrica hacia el aro de fuego, y como era de esperarse Arcanine corrió directo hacia él, deteniéndose en seco. Al terminar, nuevamente los dos se encararon de frente y se lanzaron uno contra el otro tratando de golpearse entre ellos con Ataque Rápido y Velocidad Extrema.

El choque prosiguió por un buen rato, hasta que los dos aterrizaron en extremos opuestos enfrente de cada uno de sus entrenadores. Estaban exhaustos y solo les quedaba energía para un último golpe y liquidar el encuentro. Era hora de terminar.

\- ¡Envite Ígneo!

\- ¡Tacleada de Voltios!

Los dos Pokémon se recubrieron de fuego y electricidad respectivamente, listos para darse el último choque. En un enfrentamiento normal, Arcanine tendría la ventaja por tamaño y peso además de igualar por fuerza del ataque, pero Pikachu sabía qué hacer en ese tipo de situaciones. En lugar de simplemente correr de frente, una vez que alcanzó suficiente impulso pegó un salto en el aire y empezó a girar para incrementar la fuerza de su propio ataque, como si fuera un taladro eléctrico. El Envite Ígneo colisionó con la Tacleada de Voltios y se mantuvieron igualados por dos segundos, hasta que la segunda dominó y Pikachu pasó atravesando a Arcanine y haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

Un segundo después, al disiparse el humo, Pikachu estaba a cuatro patas, jadeando y echando chispas por el daño de retroceso de su ataque, mirando hacia atrás mientras se rehusaba a dejarse desplomar en el suelo. Pero Arcanine, que estaba tendido en el suelo, hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse y finalmente no pudo más.

\- ¡Arcanine ya no puede pelear, Pikachu es el ganador! – declaró Delia levantando una mano.

Satisfecho por el resultado, Pikachu finalmente se dejó caer sobre el campo. Ash inmediatamente corrió a levantarlo, mientras Jaycen verificaba la condición de Arcanine. Tras asegurarse ambos que estaban bien, padre e hijo volvieron a encararse uno al otro. Con algo de cautela, se acercaron para verse frente a frente, y permanecieron en silencio.

\- Buena batalla, hijo. – dijo Jaycen, extendiendo la mano.

Ash dudó un momento, pero no podía estar en desacuerdo. Había sido una buena batalla, y de cierta forma, sintió como si hubiese competido contra sí mismo. Eso era algo muy inusual, pero tuvo que admitir que le había gustado. Sonriendo, Ash apretó la mano de su padre.

\- Sí, buena batalla. Debo admitirlo, eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba. – dijo.

\- ¿Esperabas menos de tu padre? – dijo Jaycen con algo de orgullo.

Ash se rio ligeramente, pero no podía refutarlo. Entretanto, Delia sonrió internamente, por lo visto su plan para que esos dos se arreglaran salió tal y como lo esperaba. Quizás todavía mejor, si lo pensaba, pues habían podido limar sus asperezas como hombres maduros.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

Ash tenía la intención de interceptar a su padre en la posada antes que se fuera al día siguiente, pero cuando llegó, se llevó la sorpresa de que se había ido dejando la paga por su estadía, y una nota para él. Por un momento, el entrenador se sintió furioso de que se fuera, pero la rabia poco a poco se le había bajado a medida que leía el mensaje que le había dejado.

 _ **Querido hijo:**_

 _ **Sé que vas a estar molesto porque me vaya sin despedirme, y tendrás toda la razón de estarlo. Pero la verdad, si los veo a ti y a tu madre no creo que sea capaz de marcharme, y tengo que regresar al trabajo. Espero que lo entiendas, aunque lo comprenderé si no me perdonas por eso.**_

Ash simplemente rodó los ojos. No era un mal inicio; si su padre no era bueno para hablar, por lo menos no se enredaba al escribir.

 _ **Después de lo de ayer, ahora más que nunca me arrepiento de no haber estado más presente en tu vida. Incluso desde que eras un novato, te veía competir, siempre animado, y lleno de determinación y esperanzas. Y después de lo de ayer, veo cuanto has progresado como entrenador, y no podría sentirme más orgulloso de ti.**_

\- "No lo hice yo solo." – pensó Ash. – "Siempre tuve a mis amigos, a mi mamá y a mis Pokémon apoyándome."

Si lo pensaba bien, tal vez era mejor que en ese entonces su padre no lo hubiese contactado, así fuese con buena intención. Dolido como estaba por su partida y siendo todavía muy joven para entender cómo fueron las cosas, lo menos que hubiera hecho probablemente habría sido darle un puñetazo en la cara.

 _ **Dicho eso, si la próxima vez que nos veamos todavía tienes ganas de darme un golpe en la cara, lo aceptaré. Es lo menos que me merezco por haberme marchado como lo hice.**_

Ash casi se rio. No supo si fue porque la nota de su padre parecía haberle respondido el pensamiento, o porque realmente ya no se sentía tan resentido. No lo negaba, había muchas cosas que quería descargarle, pero ahora… ya no sentía que le pesaran tanto como antes.

Cuando Jaycen se fue él había llorado por días. Estaba furioso, no entendía por qué los había dejado. La mente de Ash viajó hacia un recuerdo específico, una noche poco antes de aquella discusión.

…

\- _Ash, quiero que me respondas algo: ¿te gusta vivir en la región Kanto?_

 _\- ¡Claro que me gusta! ¡Aquí están todos mis amigos!_

 _\- Y… ¿no te gustaría conocer Fiore? ¿Tal vez llegar a ser un Guardián Pokémon?_

\- _¡No, no quiero ser un Guardián! ¡Quiero ser un entrenador, un Maestro Pokémon!_

…

En ese momento él no lo entendió, pero Jaycen quería que Ash y Delia se fueran a Fiore con él porque no quería que se separaran. Él quería que siguieran siendo una familia. Y tal vez también creía que él hubiera podido ser un gran Guardián Pokémon.

 _ **Estoy feliz de que te esté yendo tan bien en el camino que elegiste. Delia hizo un buen trabajo incluso sin mi ayuda. Te has convertido en un gran entrenador, y sé que seguirás haciéndote aún más fuerte. Sigue esforzándote como hasta ahora y sé que lograrás todo lo que te propongas. Espero que pronto nos podamos volver a ver.**_

 _ **Cuídate mucho, y también a tu mamá.**_

A pesar de no haber estado presente en su vida durante tanto tiempo, a pesar de haber faltado como figura paterna durante más de diez años, de pronto Ash ya no sentía en su interior ese resentimiento, o por lo menos no tan fuerte como antes. Y que le dijera que se sentía orgulloso de él, de esa manera tan genuina, admitiéndolo, se sentía bien.

Estuvo a punto de guardar la carta, pero al doblarla se percató de que había algo más escrito, una postdata. El entrenador la leyó rápidamente:

 _ **P.D: Tu madre me dijo que después de esto planeas retar al Alto Mando de Kanto para optar por el título de Campeón Regional. Mejor que lo sepas: más te vale no perder o te desheredaré del fondo que te dejé. No te atrevas a avergonzarme.**_

Ash frunció el cejo por un momento, hasta que cayó en cuenta que era una simple broma, y finalmente se rio. Primero, ya era legalmente el dueño de ese fondo ahora que ya había cumplido los veintiuno. Segundo, tampoco creía que su padre realmente lo fuese a desheredar por una simple derrota.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido? – preguntó Delia. Ash volteó a ver por encima del hombro, y vio que su madre le espiaba por detrás tratando de ver el contenido de la nota. Tampoco era que él tuviera intención de ocultársela. – Oh, ya veo. Tu padre siempre tuvo un particular sentido del humor.

\- Puedo verlo, sí. – dijo Ash, y luego sin saber por qué, de pronto exhaló un suspiro.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó Delia. – Esperaba que por lo menos eso hubiera ayudado a arreglar un poco las cosas entre ustedes dos.

\- Sí, realmente ayudó, pero en serio, mamá, no esperarás que él y yo nos arreglemos de la noche a la mañana con una batalla y una nota. Claro, es un inicio, pero… necesitaremos tiempo.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. – dijo Delia. – Tampoco es que lo esté apresurando. Está bien que lo tomen con calma.

Tomarlo con calma. Eso sonaba muy extraño para alguien como Ash, que le gustaba saltar a la acción y hacer las cosas lo más rápido posible. Pero tratándose de reparar la relación con su padre, Ash sabía que era la mejor manera.

Y genuinamente, él quería que las cosas se arreglaran. Podría llevarle meses, tal vez años, pero él quería sanar esas heridas de una vez. Delia tenía razón. Jaycen era su padre, y Ash siempre sería su hijo. Eso nunca cambiaría, no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

¡Feliz día del padre a quienes estén celebrándolo! Bien, aquí les traigo algo que tenía preparado desde hacía meses. Primero que nada, está dedicado a mi papá, ya que tomé mucho de lo que hay aquí basándome en mi propia experiencia mientras iba creciendo.

De las historias que he visto de Pokémon donde tratan lo que es el gran misterio sobre la identidad del padre de Ash, la mayoría tienden a seguir muchas tendencias (como que a veces es Giovanni del Equipo Rocket, Red de los juegos, o a veces hasta el mismo Profesor Oak), o se basan en las notas de Takeshi Shudo (que simplemente fue un entrenador Pokémon que se fue dejando a su familia en busca de sus sueños y fracasó). Yo personalmente quise intentar algo diferente, basándome en mi experiencia con la separación de mis padres, que tuvo que ver más con desacuerdos sobre cómo y dónde criarme, y que a pesar de no quedar en malos términos entre ellos, como era muy pequeño me costó entenderlo y viví con algo de resentimiento durante años. Por suerte, ya nos reconciliamos y aunque no nos vemos muy a menudo, ahora tenemos una mejor relación. Dicho eso, por el bien de mis hijos espero nunca tener que hacerles pasar por eso.

Por último, algunos detalles sobre esta historia. El nombre del oponente de Ash al inicio es una referencia a cierto escritorcillo que llamó una de mis historias "decepcionante" sin darme ninguna explicación del por qué (lo único que pude inferir fue que no tenía el shipping que le gustaba, o que tenía uno que no, pero hasta allí). Y después tiene el nervio de suplicarme que lea su propia historia. Tiene una alta opinión de sí mismo para alguien cuya escritura deja mucho que desear, ¿saben? Segundo, esta historia va en la misma continuidad que "Hacia la Cima de Kanto" (pido disculpas por no haberla actualizado, pero ya saben cómo son los compromisos en la vida real), llámenla una precuela. Y por último, una edición menor de último minuto: sustituí uno de los ataques de Pikachu por Electrotelaraña a la luz de que lo haya aprendido recientemente en Sol y Luna. Si lo veo de esta forma ese resulta más útil que la Electrobola, pero sigo extrañando la Tacleada de Voltios.

En fin, ya eso es todo, espero que la hayan disfrutado, y en breve subiré otro shot (más corto) por el día de hoy.


End file.
